Paying back the Debt
by InuyishaNarkitaUmi
Summary: Kakashi gambled now I Have to pay the price! Baka Otou-san!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everbody! This is my new story Paying back the debt. The Plots still shaky, but I don't care at the moment. * Laughs* **

**Gaara: Why did you make me a heartless prick with a stick stuck up his assassaination?**

**INU: Because I was kinda mad when I wrote it.**

**Gaara: Oh.**

**Naruto: INU does not own Naruto.**

**INU: If I did Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and Gaara wouldn't have died!**

**Gaara and Naruto: * Sweat drop* Please review**

* * *

" How in the Heatcycle did you lose five hundred thousand dollars in one hour?!" I yell at my bonehead of a father.

" Well I know a way to get it all back, and hea… it involves you." He says.

" Kakashi 'White Fang' Hatake, what are you saying?"

" That you have a summer job at the Sabaku's."

I stop and stare at him. No wait… I glared at him, and if… and only_** IF**_ looks could kill, he would have been dead just that second.

" What. Did. _YOU_. **JUST**._**SAY**_?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Dad holds his hands up as a sign of peace.

" I made a bet and you were the prize if I had lost…" Dad trails off.

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. He was like the child.

" When do I start?" I ask, my voice cracking from the stress.

" At five today." Dad says.

I turn my head from my cowering Father and look towards the clock. It read three forty-five. I roll my eyes, go in my room, and pack. After about an hour Dad bursts in my room with his personal body guards. The one I know as Lee grabs my bags and the other one, Kiba, picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. We pass my Dad and he waves to me.

" Ms. Ahsiyuni, are you okay?" Lee asks.

" Hunh?"

" Yeah, are you? Usually you'd be putting up a fight." Kiba says as we get into the limo.

" Fighting you two is pointless." I say

The rest of the ride was silent. So I started think about the fam. Dad was richer than both my cousins, the Hyuga and the Aburame, who were richer than the Sabaku. But no… I wanted a summer job. My head throbbed and I hold it as a response.

" Narkita-chan!" Kiba yells.

" Its nothing." I say while shaking it off.

The limo stops and I open the doors. I go to the trunk and grab my own bags. I go to the back windows and wave to Kiba and Lee.

" Bye Guys! Be good." I yell as the limo leaves.

As the limo departs, I smell salt water. I shrug it off and turn around, only to bump into a hard chest. I back up and say Gomen several times.

" Don't mention it. Are you Ahsiyuni-chan?" The man asks.

" Hai." I say.

" I'm Umino Iruka. Nice to meet you." He says with a smile on his face.

" Nice to meet you too Iruka-san." I say.

" Come on, lets go." Iruka-san says while leading me to the front gate.

When we reach it a man with a toothpick in his mouth is there to greet us. I here Iruka-san call the man Gemna.

" And who's this beauty?" Gemna asks while looking at my throat.

" This is Narkita-chan." Iruka-san says.

" Funny, she doesn't look like Kakashi-kun. With the way he talks about you, you'd think that you would look a bit like your old man." Gemna says to me as he opens the gate

Iruka-san and I walk past the gates into the mansion. Iruka-san leads me down various hallways, and we come to, what is a custom made room for me. We walk in and I put my bags on the bed.

" Ahsiyuni-chan, you have to wear this." Iruka-san says while giving me a uniform.

I take the uniform and go into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" No way Cruka Iruka!" I say while coming out of the bathroom.

" You look sexy in the uniform." Iruka-san says to me.

The uniform was a mix between the French uniform and a Lolita look.

" I don't do clothes that show off my body!" I shout before a blonde comes in.

" Iruka-sensei, The Youngest is coming back in fifteen." He said.

" Okay thanks." Iruka-san says.

The blonde looks at me.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you must be my beautiful shining Tsuki(moon)." He said.

I blush and shake my head.

" My name is Ahsiyuni Narkita." I say with a smile.

I see Naruto-kun about to say something else but he takes one look at Iruka-san and leaves.

" Now Narkita-chan, when The Youngest comes in all the servants are to line up. Chefs, Guards, body guards, Drivers, Senseis, Maids, Butlers, Gardeners, and trainees. That's where you'll be." Iruka-san says as we walked down to the main room.

Everyone was already in their positions and Naruto-kun was on my left.

" Narkita-chan, don't worry. The Youngest is a total jerk, but he's not all that social." Naruto-kun said before the doors opened.

" Welcome back Gaara-sama." Everyone says with a bow.

' _If he's such a jerk, then why is everyone being so nice to him? Oh yeah! They have to.'_ I Think before the footsteps stop in front of me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

" Stand up." He commands.

I stand at full attention. Gaara-sama has rings around his eyes. He's insomniac hunh?

" I haven't seen your face around here before. What's your name?" Gaara-sama asks.

" Ahsiyuni Narkita-"

" Use a complete sentence." He interrupts.

" My name is Ahsiyuni Narkita, Gaara-sama." I said with a smile.

I feel something rough creep up my thigh. It was scratching some skin off my thigh. I swat at it, only to meet sand. I see Gaara-sama's eyes widen a fraction. Seconds later I feel a fist connect with my cheek and my head turns toward Naruto-kun.

" Never touch me or my sand without my permission." He says while walking away.

I feel something inside of me built up and explode. I walk behind Gaara-sama and punch at the back of his head, only to be blocked by the Sand. He turns around and the sand lets me go. He walks to me and I punch him in the face exactly as he did me. I hear everyone gasp.

" You'll regret that." Gaara-sama snarls.

" Regret what? You mean regret the fact that I just punched the biggest jerk that walks the earth?" I ask.

" No, for your very being. Your life is a nuisance to everyone around you. No one knows why you were born. In short, it would be better off if you just died." Gaara-sama says.

My heart stops for a second. He just said the exact same words my mother said to me before she kicked me out of the house. Why does everyone who hasn't gotten to know me, hate me? I can feel tears run down my cheeks.

" Your life is nothing to anyone." Gaara-sama says to me.

" If my life has no value… THEN JUST KILL ME!" I yell at him.

" Narkita-chan, what's wrong with you?" I hear Naruto-kun whisper.

" GAARA-SAMA, MY LIFE IS ALREADY SCREWED UP AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!" I scream at him before running out the main doors.

I hear Gaara-sama call Naruto-kun, but I keep running. Is this what I had to put up with for the rest of the summer?

* * *

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I won't know until you review!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone INU here. I've decided to update the story! *Dances a little*

Gaara:*Groans* I'm suck a prick~.

Naruto: DOn't worry.

Gaara: INU doesn't own NAruto.

INU: PLease R&R

* * *

I can't go outside so I turn left into a garden. I hate it. I hate it here. I want to go home. I want to get in my bed and stay in my room! I hate the fact that Gaara can get under my skin. Hot tears flow freely down my cheeks. I wish Dad would have never made that bet. I wipe my tears and walk around the garden. I look from daisies to lilies to roses. They all look so kept after. I bump into someone and fall down on my butt.

" Gomen nasai." I say as I stand up.

" It's okay little one. **Just watch where you're going**." Two voices say.

I look up at the person(s) I bumped into. He was tall, had green hair and yellowish eyes.

" As I said before: Gomen nasai." I say with a bow.

" And like I said: it's okay. **Just watch where you're going**." He says.

" Where is the third voice coming from?" I ask while looking around.

" That was me. I'm Zetsu Haru. I'm…"

" Bipolar?" I ask.

" If you prefer to put it that way then **Yes I am**." He says.

" I meant no offense Zetsu-san." I say with another bow.

" It's okay, you'll get used to it.** So hop to it**." He says to me.

" I was just admiring the garden when I bumped into you." I say while changing the subject.

" It's nice to know that my work doesn't go unnoticed. Even though I can't take all the credit. Naruto-kun does his fair share. **The little brat**." He says.

" I believe it." I say.

" Looks like we have another Naruto. **I was just getting used to not hearing that.**" He says with a smile.

" So Zetsu-san, can I help?" I ask.

" Sure.** It's not like you have anything better to do is it?**" He says while giving me a watering pail.

" I promise I won't do anything bad because Junsei's a good girl!" I say while imitating one of the Uchiha's servants Tobi.

I run off and start watering plants whose soil is dry. I stop and almost drop the watering pail. That is one HUGE Venus fly trap. I mean it's almost as big as me.

" I see you have found my prized plant. **El grande veneus fly trap**." He says.

" Now that is impressive." I say while going near it.

" Be careful little one.** She might eat you**." He says to me.

" Don't worry. I know that as long as I don't touch the 'teeth' I'll be okay." I say while touching the stem.

I feel something grab me by my waist and roughly pull me back.

" Little one, I suggest you don't touch the stem either. **Or you'll die.** No she won't, it will just attack her that's all." Zetsu-san tells me.

" Oh, arigato." I say.

Zetsu-san lets me go and I turn to water some other plants. I as I'm watering cat tails, a rose catches my eye.

" Zetsu-san, what's this rose called?" I ask.

Zetsu-san comes over to me and looks at the rose.

" It's a very rare type of rose.** That's the last one of its kind**. It's called a Reverse lotus ( Don't ask, please don't. You can flame me all you want.). As you can see, the stem is red and the petals are a jadish, color." Zetsu-san says.

" But it looks like it's almost dead!" I say.

" We don't know why its wilting. **But don't worry, we'll have it growing and seeding again.**" Zetsu-san says.

" And I'll help, seeing as I'm going to be here all summer." I say with a smile.

" We really appreciate it. **You runt. Brat is Naruto's nickname**." Zetsu-san says.

" Maybe it needs more carbon." I suggested.

" We've tried that." Zetsu-san says.

" You tried everything didn't you?" I ask.

" Yes. **From changing its soil to keeping it in the sun longer.**" He says.

" What about love?" I ask.

" Na**ni**?" He asks.

" Plants need love too." I say simply.

" Oi! Zet-kun!" A voice calls.

" I've told him to stop calling me that. **The little brat**." Zetsu-san says.

Brat? Then that means it was Naruto-kun. I see a mass of sun kissed hair come out through the flowers. He spots me and the smile he has drops.

" The Youngest is very angry at you Urame-san." Naruto-kun says.

Urame-san? When has he called me that before now?

" Oh, so you two already know each other? **Aww the Brat and the Runt know each other**." Zetsu-san says.

" Zetsu, you will refrain from referring to an heiress like that." A deep uncaring very says.

I see Zetsu-san jump a little before he bows. A man with brown hair comes into my line of vision. He looks mean like Gaara-sama.

" Hello. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I am Tenchi Kaze. Nice to meet you Urame-san." He says while bowing to me.

I see Zetsu and Naruto follow his suit and bow to me also. I get a queasy feeling in my stomach.

" Ano… guys get up. I don't like being bowed to." I say to them.

They stand up and look at me.

" Your debt has been lifted Urame-san, so there is no reason for you to stay here." Tenchi-sama says.

" I want to spend my summer here. I mean, I've only been here for thirty minutes at the most. And I would think that your son needs an attitude adjustment anyway. Wait… does he know that the debt has been lifted?" I ask.

" No."

" Don't tell him. You can tell anyone who will not tell him okay?" I ask/order.

" Yes, Urame-san." They all say.

" And call me by the name you would if I was still under the debt." I say.

" Yes little one. **Yeah I hear ya Runt.**" Zetsu-san says.

" Yes Tsuki." Naruto says with a wide grin.

" Hn." Tenchi says.

Perfect! This could work. Tenchi grabs my arm and pulls me away from the garden.

" Whoa, slow yo row. What's goin on?" I ask as I'm dragged into the mansion.

" You are a guest here weather you wanted to be treated like one or not. Gomen, but I can't treat you like a servant even if I wanted. Now just sit and have dinner with my family and I okay?" Tenchi-san says as we go into the dining room.

I groan and see Gaara. And the only vacant seat is by him. I walk over to it and sit down.

" Father, I thought you said that this seat was for our guest." Gaara asks in that non-caring voice of his.

" She is a guest. And I expect you to be nice to her." Tenchi says before he claps his hands.

Numerous maids come in with trays of food. One, I notice, had indigo hair and lavender eyes. Great, Hinata was here. I know how Uncle Hiashi gambled, so it was no surprise to me. I see Hinata stumble and tip over. In an instant I catch her and somehow Naruto (When did he come in?) saved the tray.

" You okay Jun-kun?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and hugs me tight.

" Gomen nasai Junsei-chan!" She whines.

I feel sweat rolling down the back of my neck (anime sweat drop!). Hinata-Chan, tell me you didn't just call me 'Chan'.


End file.
